Many Ways
by Altair's
Summary: Mengatakan kata 'suka' adalah hal yang sulit. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak orang yang mengungkapkan perasaan itu dengan cara yang berbeda - beda. drabbles. sho-ai, het, gombal, garing. UPDATE: CHAPTER 4. mind to RnR?
1. Secret

**~GREETINGS~**

veGAara-lover: heiya... fict KHR saya yang ke dua jadi juga... ehehehe

edwardABALric: tapi ngomong - ngomong, *ngelirik ke veGAara* fict KHR lu yang pertama apa kabarnya?

veGAara-lover: he? *pangling* ehm... e... *garuk - garuk kepala* itu... erm... *kicep*

edwardABALric: *sigh* udah gue duga...

veGAara-lover: ehm... yah mau gimana lagi...

edwardABALric: apanya yang 'mau gimana lagi...'?

veGAara-lover: *kesel* *ngelempar kursi kearah edwardABAL* y... ya udah! gak penting lagi ngomongin begonoan! *ngelirik ke readers* buat anda, silahkan baca aja! enjoy!

mind to review?

###

(Warning: shonen-ai, rada gombal, garing, gaje)

(Disclaimer: Amano Akira's. But the story is mine.)

###

Many Ways

_Secret._

Gokudera memang sempurna. Semua orang bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Anak blasteran Jepang – Italia, berwajah tampan, otaknya cemerlang, dan gayanya yang terkesan 'Bad Boy' membuatnya sedikit unik dan punya daya tarik tersendiri. Dan tak ada yang mengira dirinya akan berubah 180 derajat disaat tertentu...

###

Gokudera mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, iapun menyulutnya setelah setengah mati mencari _lighter_ dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Kakinyapun melangkah mendekati bangku taman, dan segera mendaratkan bokongnya keatas bangku tersebut. Sambil menerawang menatap langit, dirinya menghembuskan asap kelabu yang akhirnya membumbung tinggi ke luasnya langit sore.

Dalam lamunannya, ia memikirkan hal yang tak tentu. Tentang _Jyuudaime_-nya, tentang pertarungan – pertarungannya selama ini, tentang kakaknya, tentang...

"Oi, Gokudera!"

Seketika ia terbatuk, tersedak asap rokok yang seharusnya lepas ke udara. Iapun menjauhkan batang rokok itu dari mulutnya, mengantisipasi hal – hal yang lebih buruk bakal terjadi. Misalnya bukan hanya tersedak asap rokok saja, namun batang rokok tersebutlah yang menselak kedalam mulutnya. Siapa tahu saja...

"Ahaha... Hukuman dari langit! Siapa yang menyuruhmu merokok ditaman? Banyak anak kecil yang bisa terganggu kesehatannya karena berdekatan denganmu dan juga rokokmu!", ledek Yamamoto sambil duduk di sebelah pria blasteran yang sekarang telah berhenti terbatuk.

"Justru kau yang hampir membuat kesehatanku terganggu, _yakyuu baka_!", tukasnya keras sambil memegangi dadanya yang tiba – tiba sesak. Entah karena asap rokok atau karena kehadiran orang ini, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto melangkah mendekati Gokudera dan ikut duduk tepat disampingnya. "Ya, ya, santai saja, tidak perlu sampai naik darah begitu kan?"

Gokudera yang merasa kesal padanya hanya bisa menggumam jengkel, dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali menikmati rokoknya. Percuma saja, kalau ia marah – marah didepan Yamamoto, yang dimarahi pasti hanya akan senyum – senyum gak jelas.

Tiba – tiba hening menyambut mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah derit engsel besi yang berbunyi saat ayunan tertiup angin, dan juga suara koakkan burung yang melintas tinggi diatas mereka.

Pria blasteran itu menggeser posisi duduknya dengan agak canggung, lutut mereka berdua hampir mengenai masing – masing.

Dan tiba – tiba si pria berambut hitam itu menoleh kearah Gokudera. Ia menatapnya dalam, sehingga membuat Gokudera membeku.

"A... Apa?", tanya Gokudera yang tingkat kecanggungannya sedikit meningkat.

Yamamotopun tertawa, pandangannya sedikit melunak, tidak sedalam tadi. "Tidak, tidak, tidak apa – apa. Kenapa kau tegang sekali sih, Gokudera?"

Seketika yang ditanya menggeleng kuat, tidak terima bahwa perasaannya itu diketahui si _yakyuu baka_, "Si... Siapa yang tegang? Huh!"

Yamamoto kembali tergelak.

Gokudera memalingkan wajah darinya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang mungkin tampak diwajahnya. Dan dalam hati ia kesal dan mengutuk, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Yamamoto hari ini.

Kemudian gelak tawa Yamamoto terhenti, digantikan bunyi desir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa daun – daun kering yang berserakkan.

Heningpun kembali menemani mereka, membungkus rasa ketidaknyamanan agar tidak pergi dari dekat mereka, kecuali ada yang memulai perbincangan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hei, Gokudera...", Yamamoto memanggil setelah sekian lama.

Gokudera menoleh acuh tak acuh, "Apa?"

Sedikit jeda, Yamamoto tidak berbicara, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku...", ia menggumam tidak jelas.

Gokudera mengangkat alisnya, bertanya – tanya.

"Tidak jadi deh...", sambung Yamamoto tiba - tiba.

Delikkan tajam muncul dari mata abu – abu yang menatapnya. "Hei, jangan main – main! Kau mau bicara apa?", ia berkata, asap rokok membumbung tinggi setelah menyelinap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak jadi ah... Soalnya ini rahasia. Jadi...", jelas Yamamoto.

Sekali lagi, mata abu – abu itu mendelik kearah Yamamoto, "Kau! Jangan seenaknya! Beritahu aku!"

Tapi si _yakyuu baka_ hanya tertawa kecil lalu menatap Gokudera, "Betul nih kau ingin tahu?"

"Sudah jelas kan?", balasnya.

"Baiklah... Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak marah padaku...", ujar Yamamoto. Ia menatap kedalam bola mata abu – abu Gokudera, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Menyadari pandangan itu datang lagi, Gokudera cepat – cepat mengalihkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan. "Te... Tergantung..."

"Janji atau tidak?", ada nada desakan yang terdengar dari kalimat yang dikatakan Yamamoto.

Gokudera menelan air liurnya, "Ja, janji..."

"Janji atau tidak?", Yamamoto mengulang kembali kalimatnya.

"I... Iya, iya! Aku janji!", janji Gokudera sambil setengah berteriak dan memelototi Yamamoto.

Ada seulas senyum di wajah polos Yamamoto. Ia puas dengan jawaban Gokudera. "Baiklah!". Ia menggeser badannya mendekati Gokudera.

"O... Oi! Kau...!", Gokudera tergagap karena merasakan sapuan seragam Yamamoto menyentuh tangannya.

Yamamoto menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Lho? Kenapa?"

Gokudera mengibas tangannya, "Jarak! Jarak!".

"Mau ku beritahu tidak?", tanya Yamamoto.

Yang ditanya tidak berbicara, namun anggukkan kuat yang dilakukannya sudah mewakili kata 'ya' yang seharusnya keluar dari mulut.

Pelan – pelan wajah Yamamoto mendekat ke telinganya. Sehingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Yamamoto yang hangat di telingnya sekaligus sisi lehernya.

"Aku..."

Jeda. Ada jeda yang sedikit panjang.

"'Aku...' apa?", ulang Gokudera heran, bingung dengan jeda panjang yang mengisi kekosongan. Yang ada hanya asap rokoknya yang meliuk – liuk di udara sore.

"Aku...", ia mengulang kembali kata itu untuk dibisikkan ke telinga Gokudera. Namun kalimat lengkapnya menyusul 3 detik kemudian, "Aku menyukaimu... Hayato."

Jeda. Tapi kini pada diri Gokudera.

Yamamoto menjauhkan wajah dari telinga Gokudera. Kini dia melempar cengiran dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Sudah hampir malam, aku harus pulang. Ku tunggu jawabannya besok disekolah ya!". Ia melenggang menjauhi Gokudera yang masih terdiam, lalu berbalik dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, "Ingat ya, ini rahasia!". Sekitar 15 detik kemudian dia menghilang.

Dan tepat pada saat itulah Gokudera menganga lebar, dan iapun menjatuhkan rokok dari apitan kedua bibirnya.

###

END

###

A/N: terinspirasi dari sebuah quotes yang gak sengaja saya baca. Eh, jadinya malah aneh begini. *sigh*

Saya tau ceritanya rada gaje dan juga gombal. But please be nice to me. :)

Mind to review?


	2. Telephone

(Warning: shonen-ai, rada gombal, garing, gaje)

(Disclaimer: Amano Akira's. But the story is mine.)

###

Many Ways

_Telephone._

Telefon genggam merupakan barang wajib hampir bagi semua orang didunia. Alat komunikasi ini bisa membuat koneksi antar seseorang menjadi berbeda. Yang jauh menjadi dekat, dan yang dekat bisa saja menjadi jauh, tergantung orang yang menanggapinya...

###

Seorang Hibari Kyouya tidak menduga akan sampai ke tempat ini, sentra penjualan telefon genggam disebuah mall. Berkat orang yang kini berada disampingnya, Dino Cavallone, yang telah tidak sengaja menjatuhkan telefon genggam miliknya ke kubangan lumpur (dan dengan bodohnya masih sempat membersihkannya lagi dengan air mengalir), ia mendapatkan ganti sebuah telefon genggam baru yang akan dibelikan oleh sang tersangka. Dino mengajak (lebih tepatnya memaksa) dirinya untuk ikutserta membeli bersama supaya dia bisa memilih merk dan model apa yang cocok sesuai keinginannya. Walau pada dasarnya Hibari tak perduli, yang penting bukan dia yang mengeluarkan uang.

Setelah berkeliling hampir 2 jam, mereka memilah – milah ratusan _counter_, akhirnya mereka membeli telfon genggam disalahsatu _counter_. Hibari memilih telefon genggam tipe flip (yah, telefon genggam di Jepang memang umumnya bertipe flip) berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen merah dibeberapa tempat.

Setelah transaksi jual – beli usai, mereka berdua turun kelantai bawah yang lebih ramai dengan pengunjung karena lantai itu adalah wilayah _foodcourt_.

"Haneuma, berapa total ini semua?", tanya Hibari pada Dino.

Dino mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha berfikir, "Ng... Kira – kira 95000 Yen."

Hibari hanya menanggapi dengan anggukkan.

Lama mereka berdiam diri masing – masing.

Hibari berbicara setengah berbisik, "Hei, Haneuma... Aku ingin berterimakasih... padamu."

Diam. Masih tetap diam.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu.", dengan kesal ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Namun lawan bicaranya lenyap. Dan sepanjang waktu tadi, ia berbicara sendirian seperti orang idiot.

###

"Halo?", sahut suara yang sudah akrab di telinga Hibari.

"Haneuma, dimana kau?", tanya Hibari dengan nada gusar. Ia tampak menyerah untuk mencarinya bolak - balik sedari tadi.

"Oh, kau mencariku ya?", jawab Dino disebrang sana, nadanya menunjukkan bahwa ia senang karena dicari oleh si kepala komite kedisiplinan.

Hibari menggeram rendah, "Maksudmu kau sengaja meninggalkanku disini?"

Tawa renyah segera menggema di ujung sana, "Tentu saja tidak, Kyouya. Aku tidak sejahat itu kok, tenang saja."

"Katakan saja dimana lokasimu. Kalau kau tak mau kemari, aku yang akan datang ketempatmu.", ujar Hibari setelah menghela nafas sedikit. Entah karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak ditinggal begitu saja, atau ingin menenangkan hatinya yang ingin segera mencincang habis tubuh Dino karena menelantarkannya.

Jeda sebentar. Dino tak menyahut omongannya.

"Kau dengar tidak? Katakan saja kau berada dimana. Aku akan kesana.", ulangnya kepada Dino.

"Hng? Kau tidak tahu aku berada dimana?", tanya Dino.

Hibari kembali menggeram, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau pergi diam – diam? Orang idiot sekalipun tahu hal itu!", nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi karena kesabarannya yang sedikit demi sedikit terkikis perlahan – lahan.

"Kau benar – benar tidak tahu aku ada di mana, Kyouya?", Dino mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan dipendengaran Hibari.

Helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan Hibari dengan gusar menimbulkan bunyi gemuruh di telefon. "Dengar, Haneuma, jangan main – main, aku lelah.", nada bicaranya kembali normal, namun menunjukkan sikap pasrah menghadapi tingkah Dino.

Tawa renyah kembali terdengar disebrang sana, "Baik, baik. Kau bertanya aku dimana?"

"Hng.", balas Hibari yang bisa disama artikan dengan kata 'ya'.

Dino terdiam sebentar, dan melanjutkan kembali apa yang ingin dia katakan, "Aku berada tidak jauh darimu, Kyouya..."

Ia menggantung kalimatnya, sehingga Hibari sedikit bertanya – tanya dan juga penasaran.

"Karena aku ada dihatimu."

**CTAK!** Tuut... tuut... tuut...

Dengan satu hentakkan, Hibari memutuskan sambungan telefon dari Dino, dan menyebabkan telefon genggam yang baru dibelinya itu sedikit cacat fisik (baca: sedikit kebeset. Karena nutup flipnya gak nyantai).

Sementara itu Dino memperhatikan telefon genggamnya dengan menghela nafas didepan toilet pria. "Wah, wah, kasar sekali... Sepertinya dia marah. Sebaiknya aku langsung kembali saja.", iapun melenggang meninggalkan toilet pria, dan segera menyusul Hibari.

###

END

###

A/N: Lagi ngetrend nih yang kayak gini di sekolah saya. Kalo misalnya ada yang nanya, "eh si (nama seseorang) kemana sih?" pasti temen – temennya bakal nyaut "dihatiku!" atau "dihatimu!". Dan itu gaje banget. Dan saya secara tidak langsung udah ketularan... *sigh*

Saya tau ceritanya rada gaje dan juga gombal. But please be nice to me. :)

Mind to review?


	3. Truth

(Warning: shonen-ai, rada gombal, garing, gaje)

(Disclaimer: Amano Akira's. But the story is mine.)

###

Many Ways

_Truth._

Sebuah lagu memiliki lirik lagu seperti ini:

_Tolong dan terima kasih, harus kita ucapkan._

_Tolong dan terima kasih, jangan di lupakan._

_Tolong dan terima kasih, ucapkan setiap hari._

Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?

###

"Hei, kodok,"

Fran menoleh, mendapati Bel memanggilnya.

"Shishishi... Kau cantik sekali...", Bel berkata, entah itu maksudnya mengejek atau malah memuji.

Fran terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menjawab pernyataan aneh tersebut, "Terima kasih."

Bel merengut tidak senang, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, "Apa? Kenapa kau mengatakan 'terima kasih'? Barusan aku mengejekmu."

"Tapi, itu terdengar seperti pujian.", Fran menjawab dengan lambat – lambat.

Kini giliran si bocah tiara yang terdiam. Ia cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan juniornya itu. "Shishishi... Kalau begitu, semua kata – kataku bohong.", ia tersenyum.

"Oh...", ia memberi respon pada pernyataan Bel, singkat, padat, namun kurang jelas. Selanjutnya ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda menuju ruangannya.

Bel melekatkan pandangan pada Fran yang meninggalkannya. Senyumnya yang menyebalkan hilang, "Cih! Membosankan!", ia langsung meninggalkan koridor itu dan melangkah menjauh.

###

Bel tidak habis pikir, juniornya itu bisa membuatnya jengkel. Ia ingin sesuatu yang menyenangkan, respon yang menarik. Bukannya ditimpali dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti yang didapat dari Fran. Namun sepertinya itu yang membuatnya istimewa dimata si bocah tiara. Perasaan yang berbeda terasa didada Bel, rasa yang sebelumnya belum pernah didapatinya. Tapi, ini apa ya? Bel berfikir keras.

Namun dari arah kamar boss besarnya, datang Squalo dengan wajah mengkerut. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau ia baru saja melalui perseteruan berdarah dengan Xanxus. Seketika Bel nyengir bahagia, kini ia mendapat kesenangannya yang tertunda.

"Shishishi, ribut lagi, Squally?", Bel bertanya saat Squalo lewat didepan wajahnya melewati koridor panjang.

Alis Squalo berkedut, menahan amarah masih tersisa dari pertengkarannya dengan si bos brengsek, "Kau masih tanya, hah? Dasar bocah bodoh!", umpatnya kesal.

"Shishishi...", Bel terkikik. "Kalian ini ya... Pagi yang cerah seperti ini seharusnya tidak boleh dirusak dengan dentangan pecahnya piring, atau suara teriak – teriak dari kalian berdua, itu mengganggu pagiku yang sempurna sebagai pangeran... Kalian itu apa memang tidak bisa tenang sehari saja ya? Bisa tidak kalian rukun? Shishishi... Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, kalian itu sudah seperti suami dan istri yang mau cerai – tentu saja kau ada dipihak istri, Squally – dan sudah ada disituasi talak tiga...", ia berhenti untuk menghela nafas. Setelahnya, dengan cengiran yang lebar, ia mendongak menatap Squalo yang terdiam, "Lalu, kali ini apa yang luka? Itu?", ia bertanya dan menunjuk bahu kanan Squalo yang sedari tadi disentuh oleh tangan kirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah tiara sialan!", raungan Squalo menggema disepanjang koridor. Amarahnya yang tertimbun dipikirannya membuat raungan itu terdengar mengerikan. "Daripada kau tidak ada kerjaan, bereskan bekas – bekas alat makan yang dirusak si boss berengsek itu dikamarnya!", sambil mengatakan itu ia berlalu dan menjauh dari Bel dengan gusar.

Bel melambai – lambaikan tangannya yang seakan hilang dibaju yang ia kenakan, lengannya kepanjangan dan menutupi telapak tangannya. "Shishishi... tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Seorang pangeran tidak boleh bersih – bersih, walaupun untuk si boss."

Setelah Squalo lenyap dari pandangannya, senyumnya hilang. Ia terdiam cukup lama, merenungi sesuatu. Apa perasaan yang saat ini menyelubunginya sama seperti perasaan Squalo pada Xanxus? Perasaan benci kah? Bukan kok. Kalau benci, tiap orang di sini pasti merasakan yang seperti itu kepadanya yang usil ini. Jadi... Apa? Bel masih berkutat dalam pikirannya.

Ia menggeleng, apa yang ia pikirkan bisa membuatnya gila kapan saja. Ia mulai memusatkan pikirannya pada kejadian tadi, "Shishishi, Squally lucu sekali. Malu – malu... Mungkin dalam hati dia begitu mencintai si boss sampai – sampai rela mau meladeni...".

Ia berhenti. Kalimatnya tergantung begitu saja. Ia tertegun dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Cinta... Kalau kata – kata itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, mungkin akan jadi seperti ini: 'Mungkin dalam hati aku begitu mencintai Fran sampai – sampai rela mau meladeni dan memusingkan hal – hal tentang dirinya.'.

"Ya... Ternyata itu...", Bel bergumam, lalu tawa khasnya terdengar di sepanjang koridor. "Shishishi... Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...", iapun meninggalkan tempat itu, dan mencari kesenangan baru yang sudah ia rencanakan.

###

"Hei, kodok,"

Fran menoleh, mendapati Bel memanggilnya kembali.

Bel nyengir kearah juniornya itu, "Shishishi... Kau cantik sekali..."

Lain seperti sebelumnya, ia langsung menimpali pernyataan itu, "Terima kasih."

Bel merengut tidak senang seperti sebelumnya, karena tidak ada perubahan dari balasan Fran, "Apa? Kenapa kau mengatakan 'terima kasih'? Barusan aku mengejekmu."

"Sudah ku bilang itu terdengar seperti pujian. Memang apa salahnya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada orang yang telah memuji?"

Bel terdiam, Namun senyumnya yang mengerikan masih terukir di wajahnya, "Semua kata – kataku bohong, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan ini seperti deja vu...", Fran membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan Bel.

"Shishishi... Kalau begitu, kalimatku yang terakhir itu bohong."

Fran terdiam, dia kembali menatap Bel, "Aku bingung.", ia berkata. Jujur sekali.

"Shishishi...", Bel tertawa. "Maksudku, aku tidak berbohong tentang kecantikanmu. Seseorang yang cantik sepertimu cocok untuk menjadi kekasih seorang pangeran sepertiku."

"Terima kasih.", jawab si junior lagi.

Cengiran Bel makin lebar, "Kau tahu, aku juga menyukaimu.", ia berkata tanpa basa basi. "Aku menyukai orang – orang yang cantik sepertimu."

Fran kembali terdiam, ia tetap menatap Bel tepat di bola matanya. "Ya, aku juga suka."

Terkejut, seketika bocah tiara itu kehilangan senyumannya, digantikan dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"Kalau kau tanya apa aku berbohong, jawabannya tidak.", Fran tersenyum, ia berjalan meninggalkan Bel sekali lagi.

Dibelakangnya, Bel masih terkejut. Perasaan aneh melanda lelaki tersebut. Niatnya mengerjai, malah balik kena dikerjai.

Sepertinya ia mendapatkan kesenangan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya pernah ia dapatkan...

###

END

###

A/N: yup, drabble paling membingungkan yang pernah saya buat. Terkesan pointless... Fran juga rada OOC di sini... Terus, ini ngomong – ngomong mana yang seme, mana yang uke sih? (Saya aja bingung! #tentukansajasendiri) Yah... gagal lagi... *desperado* Yah, mudah – mudahan anda tidak kapok baca drabbles saya... tcuss!

Saya tau ceritanya rada gaje dan juga gombal. But please be nice to me. :)

Mind to review?


	4. Harsh

(Warning: shonen-ai, rada gombal, garing, gaje)

(Disclaimer: Amano Akira's. But the story is mine.)

###

Many Ways

_Harsh__._

Hal apa yang paling menyenangkan disaat pagi yang cerah menyambut kita? Begitu bangun dari tidur, membuka jendela kamar, dan mendapatkan aroma pagi hari menyeruak ke indra penciuman kita. Setelahnya kita mandi dan mengisi perut kita yang kosong dengan sarapan pagi hari yang nikmat. Pokoknya kita menyukai hal – hal yang wajar terjadi saat kita membuka mata. Namun benarkah semua orang merasakan hal itu?

###

Pagi hari yang cerah...

CRASH!

Di dalam Varia HQ...

DUAK!

Tepatnya dari dalam sebuah ruangan...

PRANG!

Keributan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari – hari terjadi...

"VOOII! Apa yang kau lakukan, boss sialan?", seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang berteriak dan menuding – nudingkan jarinya kearah seorang berirish merah. Sebelah tangannya berada dikepala dan melindungi bagian yang terkena lemparan gelas kaca sebelumnya, sehingga mengantisipasi untuk tidak terkena lemparan susulan lagi.

Sang lawan bicara mendekat sedikit demi sedikit dengan piring kaca ditangannya, bersiap untuk melempar benda itu kemanapun ia mau, "Diam kau, sampah."

Squalo menyeringai menyindir, "Heh. Kalau aku tidak diam memangnya kau mau apa?"

SHUUT... PRANG!

"VOOOIII!"

"Aku akan melakukan itu.", Xanxus bergumam dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Piring bekas sarapan itu langsung melayang kearah pundak Squalo. "Brengsek kau!", Squalo meringis, merasakan nyeri yang dalam di area tulang selangkanya.

Sang lelaki bermata merah itu menatap dalam Squalo sebentar, lalu 3 detik kemudian ia berbalik menuju meja kerjanya, "Bereskan semua itu, sampah. Sampai kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu mati."

Squalo menggertakkan giginya. Ia paling tidak suka disuruh – suruh, apalagi oleh boss brengsek macam Xanxus. "Aku tak peduli apa katamu, boss sialan! Kau saja yang mati!", ia berteriak dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan bossnya, meninggalkan bunyi bedebam pintu dibelakangnya.

###

"Shishishi, ribut lagi, Squally?", Bel bertanya saat Squalo lewat didepan wajahnya melewati koridor panjang.

Alis Squalo berkedut, tak percaya ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan datang secara beruntun menghantam moodnya yang hancur hari ini. "Kau masih tanya, hah? Dasar bocah bodoh!", umpatnya kesal.

"Shishishi...", Bel terkikik. "Kalian ini ya... Pagi yang cerah seperti ini seharusnya tidak boleh dirusak dengan dentangan pecahnya piring, atau suara teriak – teriak dari kalian berdua, itu mengganggu pagiku yang sempurna sebagai pangeran... Kalian itu apa memang tidak bisa tenang sehari saja ya? Bisa tidak kalian rukun? Shishishi... Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, kalian itu sudah seperti suami dan istri yang mau cerai – tentu saja kau ada dipihak istri, Squally – dan sudah ada disituasi talak tiga...", ia berhenti untuk menghela nafas. Setelahnya, dengan cengiran yang lebar, ia mendongak menatap Squalo yang terdiam, "Lalu, kali ini apa yang luka? Itu?", ia bertanya dan menunjuk bahu kanan Squalo yang sedari tadi disentuh oleh tangan kirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah tiara sialan!", raungan Squalo menggema disepanjang koridor. Amarahnya yang tertimbun dipikirannya membuat raungan itu terdengar mengerikan. Ia muak mendengar Bel yang berkicau dengan topik 'pagi yang cerah', 'tidak bisa rukun', dan sindiran 'suami – istri' itu. Ditambah lagi dengan 'shishishi'-nya yang berulang – ulang terdengar seperti desisan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan. "Daripada kau tidak ada kerjaan, bereskan bekas – bekas alat makan yang dirusak si boss berengsek itu dikamarnya!", sambil mengatakan itu ia berlalu dan menjauh dari Bel dengan gusar. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan mentalnya yang terusik hari ini.

Bel melambai – lambaikan tangannya yang seakan hilang dibaju yang ia kenakan, lengannya kepanjangan dan menutupi telapak tangannya. "Shishishi... tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Seorang pangeran tidak boleh bersih – bersih, walaupun untuk si boss..."

###

Sekali lagi, pagi yang cerah menghampiri Varia HQ. Dan kebetulan, hari itu adalah hari minggu, terlihat menyenangkan bila didukung oleh pagi yang cerah seperti ini.

Derap langkah menggema di sepanjang koridor. Squalo melangkah santai menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Hallo~ Squalo~! Pagi yang cerah, ya?", dengan tiba – tiba Lussuria menyapa dari arah yang berlawanan.

Squalo sedikit berjingat, terkejut dengan kedatangan Lussuria yang mendadak. "Kau gila ya? Mau membuatku mati karena serangan jantung?", omel Squalo sesaat kemudian.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak!", Lussuria menyangkal. "Oh ya, boleh minta tolong? Panggilkan si Boss untuk sarapan bersama dong! Mau ya, mau ya~?", dia bertanya kepada Squalo.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak lakukan saja sendiri?", Squalo bertanya balik, sekaligus menolak permintaan Lussuria.

Lussuria menggeleng dan mendecak, "Oh, Squalo. Kalau kau tidak panggilkan Boss, kau tidak akan dapat sarapan!"

"Apa? Peraturan macam apa itu?", Squalo makin kesal karena syarat itu, dan ditambah lagi perutnya sudah minta diisi sejak bermenit – menit yang lalu.

"Yang lain sudah membantu menyiapkan sarapan hari ini dan hanya kau saja yang tidak berpartisipasi. Jadi, inilah kerjaanmu. Lagi pula hanya memanggil si Boss saja kok.", Lussuria menjelaskan. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan dicekik Squalo sampai mati. Namun, inilah kebijakannya.

"Argh! Baik, baik! Aku panggilkan!", Squalo menggeram sembari memutar badannya dan berjalan berlawanan dari arah ruang makan menuju ruangan Xanxus.

###

Kini pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu tua berkualitas sudah berhadapan tepat di depan wajah Squalo. Dengan enggan tangannya menggedor pintu itu dengan keras. "Hoi, boss sialan! Cepat keluar, sarapannya sudah siap!", sekuat tenaga ia berteriak, berusaha membuat bossnya yang paling kejam abad ini mendengar suara pemuda itu.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Alis Squalo berkedut. Diacuhkan seperti ini memang menyebalkan. Dan tambah diperparah lagi dengan perutnya yang lapar terus menerus memberinya sinyal untuk di isi. Dengan segenap kekuatannya dia kembali menggedor pintu dihadapannya dan berteriak lagi, "Heh, kau dengar tidak sih? Kau tuli ya?"

"Masuk."

Suara Xanxus yang dalam terdengar dari balik pintu, suaranya teredam jarak batas antar ruangan.

Tanpa basa – basi, Squalo masuk kedalam ruangan bossnya. Disana ia melihat Xanxus, tengah berdiri didepan meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan berkas ini – itu yang tidak jelas. "Apa perlumu kesini?", tanya boss bermata ruby itu pada Squalo.

Squalo tertegun sesaat, tidak ada makian dari mulut bossnya. Biasanya isi omongannya hanya 'sampah' dan 'sampah'. Kemana semua 'sampah' itu? Entahlah, itu tidak penting. Tapi dibalik semua ini pasti akan ada yang lebih buruk lagi. "Sarapannya su..."

DUG!

"Argh!", Squalo melolong begitu merasakan asbak kristal mengantuk bagian lengan kirinya. "Kau?"

"Berisik. Aku tak mau mendengarkan seonggok sampah meracau. Kau sudah mengganggu dengan gedoran pintu dan juga teriakanmu didepan pintu ruanganku...", ucap Xanxus enteng, tanpa menatap bawahannya, tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Gigi lelaki berambut perak itu bergemeretak. Tangannya sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi. Moodnya sudah berantakan.

"Keluar. Aku tak mau melihat sampah sepertimu berada di ruanganku.", lanjut Xanxus.

Diam. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas berat dari Squalo.

Squalo gusar. Kali ini ia benar – benar gusar kepada boss besarnya ini. Tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya erat – erat, giginya bergemeretak. Segera ia menyambar penindih kertas yang berada diatas meja disebelahnya.

PRANG!

Meleset.

Xanxus terdiam, ia memandangi meja kerjanya yang kini pecah terkena lemparan penuh amarah Squalo. Ia membalikkan badannya, lalu melayangkan pandangannya langsung kebola mata bawahan berambut perak itu.

DEG! Squalo merasa hatinya goyah, sesaat dia merasa keberaniannya untuk menentang boss yang menyebalkan ini hilang seketika. Namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha kabur dari tatapan dingin Xanxus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", suara rendah Xanxus mengudara.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Squalo menatap mata berwarna ruby itu, "Aku muak! Memangnya aku bukan manusia! Berkacalah! Siapa sebenarnya yang sampah, dasar brengsek! Daripada kau terus – terusan merendahkanku lebih baik kau mati saja...", ia menelan air liurnya sesaat, lalu tertawa hambar, "atau aku saja yang meninggalkan tempat ini dan terjun ke neraka yang terdalam? Itu terdengar menarik."

Pandangan mata Xanxus makin melekat erat kearah Squalo. Ia maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Hingga ia benar – benar bisa mendaratkan nafasnya yang hangat didekat wajah Squalo, "Begitu? Coba ulang lagi kalimat terakhirmu."

Dengan menahan gemetar, ia menjawab, "Kau tuli ya? Ku bilang aku akan pergi da..."

Xanxus membungkam mulut Squalo sebelum lelaki berambut perak itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sehingga bagian belakang kepala Squalo membentur dinding.

Squalo terbelalak. Rasa nyeri dibelakang kepalanya membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa Xanxus akan melakukan itu. Seakan ia lupa sesaat bahwa orang yang diajak ribut olehnya adalah Xanxus, boss paling brengsek dan kejam di seluruh dunia.

"Dengarkan ini, sampah.", lelaki bermata ruby itu mendesis tepat didepan wajah Squalo, sehingga deru nafas Xanxus terasa jelas di pori – pori wajah lelaki rambut perak itu. "Seberapa inginnya kau menjauh dariku atau pergi dari tempat ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Walau kau mengabdi kepada setan manapun, kau tak akan pernah bisa! Memang siapa lagi yang mau menampung sampah macam dirimu? Hanya aku!"

Squalo terbelalak, kalimat terakhir Xanxus menggema dibenaknya.

Setelah disambut hening beberapa detik, Xanxus melepaskan tangannya dari mulut bawahannya. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Squalo yang tertegun dan syok. "Untuk apa kau ingin terjun ke neraka paling dalam dan mati di sana?", boss besar itu menghampiri mejanya yang kacau, tangannya memainkan pecahan kaca yang berserakkan, "Tempat ini adalah neraka terdalam untukmu, jadi matilah disini. Aku menunggu saat – saat itu, kau akan mati ditempatku. Di sisiku..."

Sekali lagi, hening merengkuh ruangan itu. Bahkan deru nafas keduanya seakan tak terdengar.

Tangannya diam, sekeping pecahan kaca pun terjatuh dengan bunyi dentingan, "Aku serius.", Xanxus menambahkan.

Diam sekali lagi. Tidak ada sangkalan yang mengudara. Namun setelah itu Xanxus hanya mendengar suara bedebam pintu yang ditutup.

Squalo kabur, layaknya pengecut.

"Apa – apaan dia? Sampah itu... Membuat mejaku berantakan...", Xanxus berkata gusar, seakan tidak sadar apa yang ia katakan tadi membuat bawahannya terguncang.

###

"Lho? Squally, boss sudah kau panggil belum?", Bel bertanya pada Squalo yang lewat didepan matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah tiara sialan!", teriak Squalo didepan wajah Bel. Lalu ia lanjut berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah cepat yang kaku.

"Shishishi... Ada – ada saja.", Bel terkekeh melihat tingkah Squalo. "Tapi kok rasanya deja vu, ya?"

Sementara Bel bingung tentang deja vu, Squalo makin mempercepat langkahnya supaya bisa mencapai ruangannya. Saat sampai, ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Lalu yang terdengar hanya...

"AAAARGH! APA – APAAN SIH SI BRENGSEK ITU?"

###

END

###

A/N: Ah, finally, jadi juga XS saya. Tapi... Fail! Gagal banget nih drabble! Udah panjang banget (buat ukuran drabble), gaje, gak romantis sama sekali... Xanxus malah keliatan kayak lagi 'ngancem' dibanding 'mengutarakan perasaan'... Mudah – mudahan readers masih pada sudi ngebaca drabble saya selanjutnya. *mojok* *desperado*

(Bagi anda yang jeli, drabble ini adalah spin off dari chapter kemaren. Jadi, selamat bagi anda yang udah lumayan ngerasa ada yang gak beres... *gaje* *kena amuk massa*)

Saya tau ceritanya rada gaje dan juga gombal. But please be nice to me. :)

Mind to review?


End file.
